Competitive events and other programs can be broadcast to users at inconvenient times, such as when users are asleep or busy. Oftentimes, the result is that a viewer may watch a recording of the competitive event or program after it has been broadcast. There is a need for systems to enable a viewer to watch competitive events or other content in a manner that maintains the “live” experience even after broadcast. Otherwise, a user's viewing experience can be diminished due to “spoilers,” which occur when a user receives critical information such as a final score of a game before the user has watched the game. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.